


На поводке

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: Предупреждения:кинк на доминированиеПримечание:все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними





	На поводке

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** кинк на доминирование  
>  **Примечание:** все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

— Борсалино, пожалуйста...  
Борсалино словно прошибает разрядом тока, когда Саказуки зовёт его по имени. От вида раздвигающего ноги и скулящего под ним мужчины, всё внизу живота скручивает раскалённым железом. Дыхание перехватывает: — настолько открывающееся перед ним зрелище завораживает. У Кизару всегда были проблемы с чувством прекрасного, но Саказуки в постели не мог быть ничем иным по определению. От личины вечно холодного, преданного лишь справедливости и любимой службе военного не оставалось и следа. Его барьеры наконец прорывало, выводя на первый план лишь беспощадный жар тела и желание.  
Борсалино нравится трахать Саказуки. Особенно нравится вырывать стоны из обычно сжатых в тонкую нитку губ. Нравится делать ему больно, заставлять скулить словно побитую собаку. Саказуки по долгу службы привык подчиняться и в сексе для него нет исключений. Он с готовностью делает всё, что прикажет ему Борсалино. И это заводит. Срывает все границы между ними. Борсалино помнит, как посадил Саказуки впервые на поводок. Он едва его не придушил тогда, но оргазм был настолько мощным и восхитительным, что эту мелочь оба благополучно забыли. Однако поводок так и остался. Невидимой удавкой на шее Саказуки, обмотанный вокруг запястья Борсалино. Кто бы мог подумать, что этого дикого, правильного до мозга костей, военного пса можно так легко приручить? Да еще и заставить самого возвращаться. Снова и снова.  
Борсалино знает, куда стоит надавить, где сделать больно, чтобы вернуть на землю, а затем вознести Саказуки до небес. Хриплый едва слышный стон, и тело под ним выгибается от дикого удовольствия. Сперма выплёскивается на живот, попадает на рисунок татуировки. Борсалино чувствует жар Саказуки особенно сильно, сбивается на рваные резкие движения и, зажмурившись, кончает в него. Ему хорошо. Нет, не так. Ему охуенно.  
Придя в себя, он отстраняется, облокачивается на подушки и закуривает. Саказуки молча подползает и ложится колючей щекой на его грудь. Он закрывает глаза и почти сразу засыпает. Молча. По-военному. Борсалино проводит рукой по коротко стриженным волосам и усмехается. Нет, Акаину вовсе не пёс мирового правительства. Он его пёс. Личный. На поводке.


End file.
